Last Dance
by Ten'ou Noriko
Summary: A kermit fic, short. kermit has met a woman named Helen.


Last Dance by Shea Akers/Noriko Ten'ou/ Jessica rebecca Caine 

Kermit smiled. He turned on the CD player, the song 'Any Old Time' by Artie Shaw sprinkled the room with the sweet sounds of jazz swing music. Kermit looked at the table in the middle of his living room. He reset it for the third time. The candles had been lit, the porcelain placed, the place mats recentered and the champagne sitting by the table. There was a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the table. Small silky red rose petals fell over the silk table cloth. He walked to the mirror and gave himself the old fashioned look over. How traditional I look... He thought. Kermit took his glasses off, staring at himself in the mirror. For a second he wanted to drive away in the kermit-mobile and forget about tonite, but that was improbable. He brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. She'd be here soon and he looked... he looked... like himself. That's what he was afraid of. Before he could fret anymore, the doorbell rang. Kermit took a deep breath and said to himself, "Calm down, Kermit, she'll love it... yeah..." Kermit hadn't convinced herself, but moved to the door anyway. He opened it to see the woman who had stolen his heart. The woman who crashed down the walls guarding his soul and had embraced it, was standing before him. And she was beautiful. For a while, the precinct debated if he had a heart or soul, and this woman proved that he did. She stood smiling. Her eyes sparkled with as much intensity as her smile. They were almost too pale of a blue to be eyes. Kermit loved to stare at them, to see the love and kindness they radiated. He usually had his green shades on when he would become absorbed in their mesmirizing glare. The woman chuckled, "Can I Come in?" Kermit turned red and let Helen in. He met her at a computer convention, and this time he checked up on her. Kermit didn't want any more black widows. She wore a long navy blue dress, which clung to her body, showing her body off tastefully. She smiled and tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Is that swing music I hear?" she whispered in an almost childlike voice. "I know it just happened to be your type of music." Kermit paused and his face grew serious, "Did anyone see you come into my home?" Helen covered her mouth and laughed, "Of course not, my dear, dear paranoid." Kermit smiled and took her hand in his. He kissed it and then lead her into the living room. He heard her gasp in surprise. He looked at her. her eyes were moist. he did it. She liked it. She really liked it. Kermit sat her down and poured her a drink. He subconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Helen leaned over to him and whispered to him, "worried much?" "I... I just wanted you to be happy. And for you to like it... and enjoy yourself." Kermit said. "No matter where you brought me, you're here and that makes me happy." Kermit grinned. God, she had a way with words. He could live with this. That thought almost scared him. Helen reached her hand out and took his. She gently rubbed her thumb over his, their fingers beginning to entwine. "I absolutely love it, Kermit. No one has ever done anything like this for me." "anything for you." Kermit responded in a calm, sweet voice, full of love for this woman. "Then how about a dance?" Helen almost laughed out loud. She knew Kermit's lack of knowledge when it came to dancing. "Try stopping me." Kermit said in return. The two stood up. Kermit pulled Helen to his body and the two moved in unison. Helen placed her head on Kermit's warm chest. She smelled his cologne and nearly grew numb from the intoxication of it. God, she loved this man. She sighed deeply as kermit rubbed her back while dancing. It seemed like they had danced for eternity when the song and CD player turned off. It still wasn't long enough. They continued on dancing. Helen drifted her hands up to Kermit's face. She gently kissed him on the lips. Kermit closed his eyes and kissed back. What God had granted him such a gift for his life of sins. They kissed more passionately and then broke off. Helen dug her face into the crook of kermit's neck. She whispered into his ear, her voice tickling. "Kermit, I think we should skip dinner tonite." "Not a bad idea." Kermit responded, ending his sentance with another passion filled kiss. Helen led him to the couch. She fell down, Kermit lying over her. They kissed again. It was a kiss that sealed a pact of their love. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ooh... another quick slide by the inevitable. Comments please!! sign_of_dragon@email.com Love ya all!! ~Jessica Rebecca Caine 


End file.
